shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Act V: The Greatest Temptation
Act V: The Greatest Temptation is the fifth act in Shadow Fight 2. It comprises 6 modes of play: Storyline fights, Tournament, Challenge, Survival, Duel, and Old Wounds, the exclusive game mode in Special Edition. Act V is set in a province damaged heavily from a war. There are some ruined village and many dead bodies, May even refers to this place as "slaughterhouse". Living in a snowy mountain is the fifth Demon, Widow, not affected by the ongoing war at all. She is a charmer with a power to mesmerize men. Once these men have been charmed and have fallen in love with Widow, they would literally do anything for her. Modes of Play Widow Shadow has to defeat Widow and her 5 bodyguards to collect the Orange seal. Shadow fights them outside Widow's palace, located on a snowy mountain. There are many men corpses there. Tournaments The player must go through simple fights in 24 stages one by one with maximum of 3 rounds each and must win two rounds in each stage. Winning rewards the player with gold coins and XP. It takes place near a volcano. Challenge Challenges are unlocked after six stages of tournament. The player must go through fights with altered rules and conditions in 24 stages one by one with maximum of 3 rounds each and must win two rounds in each stage. Winning rewards the player with gold coins and XP. It takes place on a destroyed village. Survival In Survival, the player must endure ten successive rounds consisting of simple fights. They are playable in every act from the beginning. Rewards include gold coins and very small amounts of XP. At the completion of round 10, the player is awarded the achievement Sole Survivor for the completion of Survival in Act V. It takes place on battlefield. Duel Duels are unlocked after defeat of two bodyguards of Widow. It has a maximum of rounds in every try, two of which are required to be won. Rewards are 2 tickets and small XP. It has altered rules and conditions. It is only available to fight in every 4 hours and needs internet connection. It takes place in snowy mountain. Old Wounds Old Wounds is an exclusive game mode which tells the past of Sensei, narrated by Sensei himself. It is available only in the Special Edition, unlocked after completing three tournament stages. In order to play Old Wounds in Act V, players need to complete the Old Wounds in Act IV. Sensei found out from Wasp that Widow already got her hands on the Sphere. He was also told that the Prince has rejected Widow's love for him, which caused her to be obsessed with revenge. Sensei then goes to find Widow in order to stop the heartbroken lady. Rewards are an amount of gems. It takes place near a lake. Storyline Upon learning from Wasp that it was on Widow's advice that Wasp caused such mayhem, the party journeys on to Widow's lands. The area is torn with war and violence. Suddenly, Widow herself appears before the party. All members of the party except Shadow and May are attracted to her. Even Sensei feels attracted to her, but his years of martial training and discipline barred him from the attraction. Sly is completely infatuated, and buys precious jewels in a vain attempt to please her. Widow notes Shadow to be peculiar, and says she will keep an eye on them. May realises that the area they are in is full of corpses, describing it as a "slaughterhouse". Then they venture upon Irbis, just one among the many who are madly in love with widow. He challenges Shadow to prove himself Widow's worthy suitor. A fight engages, but Irbis loses and comes out of his trance, dazed and goes away. Then the party encounters Wolf. Wolf explains that he and his brothers were out hunting, and Widow crossed their path. Wolf eliminated his two brothers in order to have a better chance with Widow. May states that the men (Widow's 'bodyguards') are only attacking because they have been charmed. The party crosses paths with all of Widow's suitors: Capra, an elderly warrior who believes that his experience is the key, Bear, a self-proclaimed watchdog for Widow, and Puma, who is not a suitor but more of Widow's assistant, who tries to force Shadow to be caught by Widow's charm. They also meet Outcast, a challenger armed with a Heavy Kusarigama. Shadow can choose to claim his weapon by defeating him, or ignore his challenge. After Shadow overcomes Puma, the last of Widow's "bodyguards", the path to Widow is clear. Shadow, able to resist Widow's charm, engages her in combat. Widow proves to be tough just like all the other demons, being able to teleport and catch Shadow off guard. However, Shadow is ultimately victorious, and he claims Widow's seal. The party then decides that they would not like to remain in Widow's province, for it is depressing and an uncomfortable place to be. The group continues their journey onward, to the samurai warrior and military commander Shogun in Ivory City. Characters Introduced In Act V Boss huntress (2).png|Widow, Boss of act V man_batons_4.png|Irbis, Widow's first bodyguard man_swords_2.png|Wolf, Widow's second bodyguard man_spear.png|Capra, Widow's third bodyguard man_heavy_hammer.png|Bear, Widow's fourth bodyguard girl_kusarigama_2.png|Puma, Widow's fifth and final bodyguard man_heavy_kusarigama.png|Outcast girl_kusarigama.png|Viper man_sickle.png|Talon man_moon_sabers.png|Warlord man_two_handed_mace.png|Thunder man_dadao.png|Backsword girl_magari_yari.png|Squirrel ninja_girl_sickles.png ninja_girl_moon_sabers.png ninja_man_two_handed_mace.png ninja_man_magari_yari.png ninja_man_dadao.png ninja_man_hammers.png New Equipments And Items weapon_sickles.png|Sickles weapon_moon_sabers.png|Moon Sabers weapon_two_handed_mace.png|Two-handed Mace weapon_super_staff.png|Staff of Night weapon_magari_yari.png|Magari Yari weapon_silver_glaive.png|Silver Glaive weapon_dadao.png|Dadao weapon_battle_hammers.png|Battle Hammers weapon_super_sai.png|Harbinger Sai weapon_heavy_kusarigama.png|Heavy Kusarigama weapon_boss_fans.png|Widow's Fans armor_hawk.png|Hawk Mantle armor_twilight.png|Twilight Shroud armor_beast_shell.png|Beast Shell armor_gilded.png|Gilded Platemail armor_red_lotus.png|Red Lotus armor_storm_cuirass.png|Aegis of Winds armor_dark.png|Dark Cuirass armor_dragon_blood.png|Dragons Blood armor_super_halo.png|Hallow Aegis helm_snow.png|Snow Cap helm_beast.png|Beast Helm helm_dark_legioner.png|Dark Legionnaire Helm helm_dark.png|Dark Mask helm_samurais.png|Samurai Helm helm_two_face.png|Two-faced Helm helm_super_horned.png|Doom Crest helm_triton.png|Dreadening Mask helm_darkness.png|Twilight Crown ranged_shuriken_of_darkness.png|Shurikens of Night ranged_ghost_kunai.png|Ghostly Kunai ranged_assassins_dagger.png|Assassin's Dagger ranged_super_kunai.png|Lunar Knives ranged_ancient_chakram.png|Ancient Chakram magic_lightning_arrow.png|Lightning Arrow magic_fire_pillar.png|Fire Pillar Drop_orange_seal.png|Orange Seal Soundtracks used in this Act #'Shadow Lady': Used during the fights with Widow and her bodyguards. #'Volcano:' Used during Tournament fights. #'Ronin ': Used during Survival fights. #'Fuji': Used during Duel fights, and fight with Outcast. #'Ruins Village': Used during Challenge fight. #'Sakura Forest': Used during fight with Widow and her bodyguards in Old Wounds. Category:Acts Category:Shadow Fight 2